Ellos
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: "Él, un rubio de ojos grises y sonrisa arrogante, ella, una pelirroja de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora." Corto, tierno —en exceso— one shot, posiblemente, drabble.


_Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todo pertenece a mi ama y señora JK Rowling._

* * *

 _ **Ellos**_

Él, un rubio de ojos grises y sonrisa arrogante, ella, una pelirroja de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Él un Malfoy, ella una Weasley. Ella la niña mimada de papá, de sus tíos y tías. Él el hijo único del único matrimonio Malfoy de verdad. Y aunque no lo crean ellos eran amigos, sí como escuchan, un Malfoy y un Weasley, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. A ellos no les importaba, con 11 años ¿a quién le importa el apellido y una casa? Ellos eran amigos.

 _—_ _Rose—_ _se presentó sonriente la pelirroja pecosa._  
 _— Scorpius— sonrió de lado el chiquillo ojigris._  
 _— ¿En qué casa crees quedar? — Preguntó ella emocionada — Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor como mi familia._  
 _Él sonrió y dijo: — Por supuesto seré Slytherin, como todo Malfoy._  
 _— Espero que quedes allí— le miró antes de desearle suerte._  
 _— Gracias — sonrió él con la ternura que caracterizaba la infancia— nos vemos en el castillo._

Más tarde, 13 años y a ellos no les importaba. No les importaba que al padre de la pelirroja le dé una apoplejía cada que se escribía con su amigo Scorpius, no les importaba que el abuelo Lucíus le amenazará con quitarle su fortuna sí volvía a hablar con la traidora de sangre.

 _—_ _Hazlo tú — insistía él con una sonrisa ladeada._  
 _— No, tú — respondía ella divertida— tú sonrisa no me convencerá._  
 _— Rosieeee— pedía el rubio con un puchero, era su último recurso._  
 _— Deja la cobardía, Hyperion— contestó Rose mientras regresaba su atención al libro que leía minutos antes de la interrupción del rubio._  
 _— No me digas así— la mira con su ceja arriba._  
 _Ella resopla y deja el libro a un lado, antes de darle toda su atención. —bien, que sea a la suerte._  
 _— ¿Cómo? — pregunta Scorp interesado, ¡por fin le miraba!_  
 _— Piedra, Papel o Tijera._  
 _— ¿Qué es eso? — Ríe —estás loca, Rosie._  
 _— Es un juego muggle, idiota— sonríe de lado — ¿Entonces, aceptas?_  
 _— Bien, bien — suspira— enséñame cómo es._

 _Entonces ella le empieza a explicar las reglas del juego y así inician un rato después diciendo al tiempo:_

 _—_ _Piedra, papel o tijera — los dos sacan sus manos y Rosie tiene la seña de papel, mientras él una piedra_  
 _— Já, gané— dice ella con una sonrisita arrogante_  
 _El rubio hace una mueca divertida — bien, pasaré las vacaciones en tu casa, aunque tu padre me mate — resopla y ella ríe alegre._

16 años y los celos son pan de cada día, él no soportaba que tantos estúpidos le pidieran una cita, ella estaba cansada que cada que hablarán una rubiecita se le acercara y le robara un beso.

 _Rose salió corriendo del aula donde momentos antes se encontraba riendo con su mejor amigo, Scorp, al verla salir corre tras ella._

 _—_ _¡Rosie! Rose, espera— le gritaba, y ella corría más rápido._  
 _Él la persiguió hasta la torre de astronomía, donde ella se sentó en una de las ventanas_  
 _— Vete Malfoy— espetó ella intentando no llorar_  
 _— Rose, no fue mi culpa— dice él intentando recobrar la respiración— Susanne llegó y me besó de la nada— suspira._  
 _— Odio que ya ni siquiera podamos hablar— comenta muy triste la pelirroja y el ojigris, se sienta a su lado pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica._  
 _— Sabes que nunca me alejaré de ti— dice muy confiado — eres mi mejor amiga en todo el planeta— sonríe con la ternura que solo son para Rosie, porque esas sonrisas tenían nombre y apellido_  
 _— Prométemelo— susurra ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del joven_  
 _— Te lo prometo Rosie— sonríe_  
 _— No, así no vale. Júralo por algo importante— dice la pelirroja suavemente_  
 _— Lo juro por nuestra amistad, Rosebud— susurra el chico en el oído de la ojiazul._

20 años de edad y otros tantos de amistad, logró que el par de ciegos, descubrieran, que la necesidad de estar juntos era simplemente amor, lo celos no eran por estar alejados, era porque no querían verles con otras personas. Así, un montón de años, peleas y risas más, ellos se enteraron que no necesitaban a nadie, aparte de ellos mismos.

 _—_ _¡Déjame en paz! — Le gritó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos._  
 _— No lo haré— decía Malfoy enojado._  
 _— ¿Por qué no? ¡Mírame! No te soporto más ¡me haces daño! — debatió ella bajando su tono voz._  
 _— Te lo prometí— susurra el bajando sus muros y desmoronándose frente a su pelirroja._  
 _— Pero, eso no incluía, moler a golpes a cualquier chico que se me acerque luego de pasarme por encima tus noviecitas— dice ella intentando controlar el odio en su voz_  
 _— Esos tíos son unos inútiles— murmura con la furia en sus ojos plata._  
 _— Te odio tanto— llora la pelirroja_  
 _—No — susurra dolido— No me dejes— dice con el resquicio de voz quebrada_  
 _— Lo siento— solloza_  
 _— Lo juré por ti, eres lo más importante que he tenido —dice el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos— por ti perdería mi orgullo_  
 _— ¿Por qué lo haces? — se desliza por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso— sabes de mis sentimientos ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando te quiero olvidar?_  
 _— Porque soy un estúpido que no aprovechó su momento— se arrodilla el rubio para estar a la altura de la ojiazul—… porque tenía miedo de perderte._  
 _— ¿Y ahora? — Cierra los ojos— para que lo dices sí aún tienes miedo_  
 _— Porque no aguanto más— pone sus manos en la mejillas de ella y limpia las lágrimas suavemente— Porque te amo tanto que duele._  
 _— ¿Y el miedo? — Susurra ella._  
 _— Ahora te estoy perdiendo— dice él con dolor— te necesito demasiado, no permitiré que te alejes de mí._  
 _Rose abre sus expresivos ojos y Scorpius con la delicadeza como se trata a una rosa, a su Rosie, la besa lentamente y al separars, ella susurra:_  
 _— Lo juro por ti, que nunca dejaré de amarte— el ojigris, le da un beso en la frente_  
 _—Te amo— susurra con tanto deseo contenido y la vuelve a besar._

* * *

 _Hola, ¡dos en una noche! Vamo' a culpar que dormí toda la tarde. Este sí es completamente nuevo y tenía enterrado en las profundidades de mi cabeza. ¿Fuffly? Yes, I know and I'm really sorry. Yo terminé vomitando corazones y estrellitas de colores, aún así, espero les guste._

 _¿Horrible? ¿Pasable? ¿No merezco tomates? Opinen en los reviews. Y recuerden el reto, ustedes me dan dos parejas de no importa qué libro, serie o película sea y yo creo una historia._

 _Bonita noche, ahora sí. Nos vemos._


End file.
